Toonatopia RPG
by The One Named Light
Summary: The Last one was Teh Sucketh
1. Re Animated 2

(We begin with some blackness as the narrator speaks)

Narrator: In the beginning, there was nothing. Then, the Big Bang whatchacallit began.

(An explosion occurred and the universe began)

Narrator: Life and everything else began afterwards. There is more but that is not important. Our story begins on a world called Earth where, after years when the dinosaurs bite it, life for mankind began. Of course for man, trying to survive is more important as the next big thing: trying to keep from getting bore.

(We see cavemen doing drawings and stuff. They laughed stupidly as they looked at their drawings)

Narrator: So they make drawings to keep themselves entertain. Weird? Perhaps. But you can see how happy they make them afterwards.

(We now cut to more darkness. Then suddenly another world begins)

Narrator: What man did not know that by drawing, they started making a new world. A world where their creations exist. A world of something called...cartoons. And so, life began on this strange new world.

(We now go to a split-screen, with real life on one side, and the cartoon side on the other)

Narrator: As Earth evolved and grew, so does the other world with new cartoons each time someone thought them up, draw them, etc. By the time man has developed something called "studios", this world has got itself a new name. And it was called...Toonatopia. Year after year, cartoons come and evolved. Soon, man discovered this new world and learns to co-exist with it.

(We see scenes from the live-action/cartoon film "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?")

Narrator: Of course, because of the craziness of Toonatopia, man fears that the toons would be a danger so it was suggested that the toons stay on their world and not go anywhere near the Real World unless it is for live-action/cartoon movies, like Roger Rabbit, Space Jam, Cool World, Or Re-Animated.

(We see humans interacting with cartoons on Toonatopia)

Narrator: Although toons cannot lived in the Real World, mankind itself can enter and live in Toonatopia itself to study them, lived with them, or to make sure that they don't know think of sneaking into the Real World.

(Cut To AC)

Narrator: Meet AC, Ace Toonologist, He Teams Up With Jimmy Robberts Later in the year 2007, AC Is Also A Toon Belever, Belever Of Toonatopia, There Are Some Remaining.

(We now see the events of ToonSkribblez's Toonatopia)

Narrator: Events meanwhile happened on Toonatopia that would take too long to explain. Let's say it involves a scout monkey, three cats, a sponge, a home for retired and/or cancelled cartoons, and other stuff, there is too much to explain them all.

(We now see A Bunch of worlds)

Narrator: There are Times When Worlds Are Made, That's When The TIB Have To Play The Kingdom Hearts Game That Made Said worlds

(We Now See A Screen With 2 People)

Narrator: TIB Means Toons in Black, A Group of Toon Belevers That Remain. And They Are The Best Kept Secret in the tooniverse, Their Mission: Detect Aniterrestrial Lifeforms on earth and send them back home.

(We now cut to a black screen that said "The Year 2007")

Narrator: So what does it has to do with our story? Why am I asking you this? Let's Just Say, It's Time Jimmy Robberts Learned about the secret planet, Cue the movie screen!

Cartoon Network and Walt Disney Pictures Present

A Paramount Pictures/Imagine Entertainment Film

Dominic James

Toonatopia 2

AC Herman

Steve Martin

Tom Kenny

Tara Strong

Tommy Shnider

Tara Sands

Haden Chistensen

Jess Curtis

Michelle Bard 


	2. Beginning of an adventure

"tis a tale of the sailor scouts."

"and mamodos, and the keys to to the tooniverse."

"and a boy and a Girl named ???/AC and ???/Kimi."

"First we must start with the regression of a dimention's Earth"

--------------------------------------------

Setsuna had gotten up before anyone else in the apartment and got the morning paper. She opened it up and saw a headline "Pluto demoted: IAU has reclassified the former ninth planet". She sweatdropped, looking at it. "Oh man, you have got to be kidding me" she said, dreading what was going to happen as she did her morning ritual or cleaning herself up. She had gotten into the shower as thinking a long soak would make her feel a little better. By the time she got out the room was filled with steam. As she was drying off she noticed something wasn't quite right in the chest area, after wiping off the mirror to check she screamed waking the others up.  
Michiru woke up and rubbed her eyes, walking into the other room. "What's going on?" she asked, yawning and stretching. "You alright Setsu?"

Haruka looked into the room. "Oh my God! What happened to you?!" Setsuna now looked like she was about nine or ten years old.

"Look at what those Pinheads did to me!"

"My word!" Michiru said, walking over to her and kneeling down, examining her. "Why would they do something like this?" she asked, as Haruka, walked over and lifted up the paper.

"I think I have an idea..."

They read the article and Michiru shook her head. "Just because some astronomers say that Pluto is no longer a planet, Setsuna shouldn't just have gotten younger than this."

Haruka shook her head. "I don't know weirder things have happened to us.

"Well then, I wonder when this will all end" she said, now looking around the age of six.

"Probably has something to do with how the planet is now labeled. Michiru, what are they calling Pluto now?" she asked, looking through boxes of Hotaru's old clothing.

"A dwarf planet, but I still don't see how a bunch of astronomers changing a name could do something like this." said Michiru. "Maybe we should call the others, Luna and Artemis may have some idea on what's going on.

"Yeah, go ahead and get them Mich, I am going to redress her" she said, lifting up Setsuna and putting her on the bed. "Hope you don't mind" she said to the tiny girl.

Setsuna's fore head started looking blue. "Um, Haruka does your head go over the top of that self on the wall?" Haruka look confused "Yes why?" "Because now it's level." Haruka temple began to pulse. "What ever you have had better not be catching!"

Michiru looked nervous. "Um... Do you think it will affect me?" she asked, looking at the now infantile Pluto and the youthening Uranus

"Just in case maybe you should drive us to the shrine, at this rate I may not reach the pedals not to mention what would happen if a cop pulled us over. You get Hotaru, I'll take Setsuna."

"Alright" she said, running into the other room and picking up the younger girl, who was still peacefully asleep. "Ready to go?" she asked, putting jackets on both of them.

A short drive later they arrived at the shrine, Michiru was affected slightly on the way as she had to readjust the seat twice to drive, Haruka now looked like a twelve year old, Setsuna was silently sobbing and the still sleeping Hotaru was starting to be affected, though only slightly at this point.

Michiru got out, picking up the two smallest girls. "We're very lucky we got here this fast. I think I just went to the point before driving school" she said nervously.

"At least you can still reach the pedal" came Setsuna's little voice, tears still streaming from her eyes as she sniffled.

They went up the steps to the shrine and went into the meeting room, The Inner Senshi were also showing signs of regression, looking like they belonged in grade school, however the cats seemed normal. "Well I bet you know why we're all here." Michiru said with a half-hearted laugh.

Rei grumbled, looking up at them. "Well, I guess we aren't the only ones that are effected" Ami said, scribbling down notes.

"Why ya think this is happening?" Usagi asked.

"This seemed to start when I found out that my world was demoted to a dwarf planet." Setsuna squeaked. "But I don't know how it's affecting all of you."

Luna spoke up. "Well your powers although separate are still connected, so whatever is affecting Pluto is affecting all of you through your connection."

"So, you▓re basically saying that the entire universe is being demoted just because she is!" yelled Minako, looking at Luna.

"Well, it▓s more complicated than that. You see..." Artemis started.

"I don't care!" said Haruka.

"Yeah, how do we fix it!?" Usagi yelled standing and pointing.

"Heh. Seems the blondes are freaking again" Rei whispered to Makoto, with a grin.

"Well, I guess we just have to get the IAU to reverse their decision." said Minako.

"I don't think they'll change something like that just because we tell them to." said the now Toddler Hotaru.

"Well, the real question is, what are we gonna do? I mean, we can't fight crime like this." Ami said, now looking like a kindergartener.

"By the way, where is Chibi-usa?" Makoto asked.

"Back in the future." said Setsuna. "Although I have no idea right now how this is affecting her, if she still even exists."

"Well Setsuna, don't you still have your powers at least? Or did they take them?" Ami asked, looking over her spiral notebook.

"I can try." she said. "PLUTO PLANET POWER! MAKE UP!" The transformation worked but instead of her skirt a black colored diaper covered everything from between her legs to just below the bow on her chest. "DEAD SCREAM!" the orb was smaller and hit Usagi by accident, but all it caused her to do was giggle. "Hey that tickles!"

"Um... Interesting..." Ami said, scribbling down some more, now squeezing the pencil in her fist because she was too small now to hold in normally. "What are the ages now?" she asked, looking around at everyone.

"Setsuna and Hotaru are infants." said Artemis. "Haruka and Michiru are kindergartners and the rest of you are toddlers."

"Maybe you should all transform." said Luna. "At least this way we don't have to worry about clothes for you, let▓s just pray that a Youma doesn't choose now to attack us."

They all nodded, and a minute later, they were all in uniform, with the same embarrassing change as Setsuna. "Um... These feel weird" Usagi said, pulling at the diaper.

"We may be in these for a while so get used to them." said Michiru looking like, at least for the moment, she didn't need them. "I'm more worried about how we explain this to our friends and family."

"I suggest we keep it secret, maybe say that we are on a school trip" Ami said, Standing and toddling back and forth, thinking. "Then we find a way to investigate. For now, it seems that we still have our minds, which we should be thankful for" she said grimly, "But, from the way things are progressing, I think our minds will develop to match our bodies, though at an extremely slow pace..."

"Alright then we can't stay here." said Rei. "Does anyone know where we can stay while this is happening?" Makoto raised her hand. "I know where there's an old nursery school, they moved to another building but some of the stuff is still there so in case our bodies need anything like that we can hold out for a little while."

"Alright, but the problem is... How are we going to get there? It would look strange for a group of babies to walk down the street" Makoto said.

"We could try the Sailor Teleport." said Hotaru. "But we may have to do it more than once to get there,"

"Hm... Well, let's all try it together, so we could get farther and have to use less teleports" Ami said, getting on the table. "Alright, let's get in a circle, and gather what energy we have" she said. 


	3. Founding of the Galaxy Nursery

"SAILOR TELEPORT!" It took them three tries but they got to nursery school's play area in the back. "This place looks like it's been empty for over a year." said Ami. "Well we better try to clean this place up as best we can."

"Easier said then done" Haruka said sarcastically, walking into the building. "Hm... A basic, empty nursery from the look of it" She said, wiping dust away.

Luna and Artemis then came in from another door. "Where have you two been?" asked Setsuna.

"You pant left us behind at the last pant stop." said Luna. "Just pant let us pant catch our breath and pant we can try to help."

"Alright" Ami said, before her eyes widened. "Wait!" she said, toddling up to the two cats. "You two can turn into human beings, correct?"

"Yes, but it doesn't always work." said Artemis.

"Well then, could you both pose as babysitters for the time being?" she asked, looking at them both.

"Of course. I hope this works." said Luna. The two closed their eyes and a few moments later they became human.

"Ok we're in business." said Artemis. "So after we clean this place up is there anything you need?"

"We need to find a way to look into the Silver Millennium, to see how it is effected" Setsuna said, after being set down and now trying to stand.

"Ok, I'll try to set up something." said Luna writing down something a notepad she found. "Artemis you better go and get the items on this list I made." Artemis read the list. "Formula, baby food, diapers, pacifiers. Are you sure we need these?" "They may not have shown it yet but they may have the physical needs of babies now and I'd rather be prepared."

"Yes, but pacifiers? Why pacifiers?" Haruka asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Calm down, these are just precautions" Luna said, starting to clean.

After a few hours the nursery school was looking clean. The place would be bright a cheery if the power wasn't out. "Guess we'll have to figure out how to get electricity and water, fortunately I can fake identities for me and Artemis while we try to figure out what's going on in the timeline and how to reverse this. Artemis came in with bags of baby supplies and a black eye. "What happened to you?

"We need to find a way to get money." he said. "Oh and if a guy named Bruno comes, tell him I'm not here.

"Did... Did you steal those?" Minako asked, looking up at one of the only two adults here.

"Let's just say that this eye is down payment on a loan."

On the other side of the place, Usagi was looking at the play area then picked up a block. "Well, since we don't have any other way to spend our time we might as well play."

"You are really getting into this role, huh Usagi?" Said Rei, thumping her on the back of the head as she walked by, going over to the crib area to look around." Kinda feels like a zoo with all the bars. I wonder if we could get used to sleeping here."

In the snack room Makoto and Michiru looked up at the high chairs. "Looks like my all be eating in these pretty soon." said Makoto.

"At least we've stopped getting younger." said Michiru. "But since were now about nine months old we may not be able to stand or walk pretty soon."

"My legs feel week already" Makoto said, getting a small step ladder and putting it to the table. "Wanna get a snack?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" said Michiru.

"Well, I was going to see what Artemis brought back" she said, climbing up to the cabinets. "Looks like he got jarred baby food and some of those cookies that teething babies suck on. I think we could use a cookie right now, especially Setsuna, she must be feeling real low because of what happened to her planet."

"Yeah" she said, passing down the box before slowly going back down. On the last step, she slipped and fell hard on her bottom.

"Are you ok?" asked Michiru. "Fine, my diaper cushioned the fall." said Makoto. "You know something I've been wondering about. If these diapers are part of our senshi uniforms how do they get changed?"

"I hope we don▓t have to find out."

In the other room, Usagi was working on making a sloppy tower out of blocks, when she looked to the side and saw Setsuna, alone and depressed. She toddled over and looked at her. "You ok Pluto?" she asked, plopping down next to her.

"Not really." she said. "At first when I read about what happened to my planet, I felt like somehow I did something to make my world less important. Now that this has happened, I feel like crawling into a hole and hide for a couple of years."

"Ah, don't be so down. These are just something these dummy scientists said. You are still very important" she said, crawling over and hugging her. "I'm sure that they'll change their minds and even if they don't I can change it back when I become queen."

Setsuna sniffled. "Thank You." 


	4. Opening of the Galaxy Nursery

Meanwhile Ami and Haruka looked into a bathroom that surprisingly had a tub in it. "I wonder why they had a tub?" said Haruka.

"My guess is that it was used if someone got really dirty outside."

Minako and Hotaru came in around then. "Luna and Artemis want to talk to all of us." Hotaru said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ami asked, looking back at the two while hanging from the side of the tub.

"They say they want to go over how we should go over how we are going search for a solution and how things may go on around here.

"Oh, alright. Coming Haruka?" she asked, getting down and toddling behind the two others.

"Sure, whatever" she said boredly, following as well

They all gathered in the nursery area. "We managed to get up a type of search computer." said Luna hopefully we find an answer before you are regressed mentally as well."

Usagi then gasped. "I just remembered! Mamoru gets his power from the Earth, what if has affected him too?"

"Well, we don't exactly know the full extent of the effect, or even if it is the higher powers doing this. For all we know, it may be a dark force" Artemis replied, looking over to Luna.

"We'll go check on him shortly." Luna said reassuringly. "From what the computer readouts have told us you all will lose the ability to walk or stand very soon so you will have to crawl. I wouldn't be surprised if you lose control of your body functions or be unable to speak in anything other than baby talk."

"Approximately how soon should we lose some of those functions?" Ami asked, now worried, as she had trouble even forming that first word.

"Our best guess is that walking will go first." said Artemis. "And you'll all lose that within the hour. You would unable use complex words by tomorrow morning and then bowel and balder control soon after that."

"Alright... And how long before... total regression?" Makoto asked, gulping.

"We still don't know." said Luna. "About a month, but you will steadily regress mentally until then. On the upside even then it might still be reversible, we hope."

"Alright... But can you search for Chibiusa on that computer?" Usagi asked, looking at Luna hopefully.

"We're doing that now." said Luna. "We'll let you know the moment we find anything."

"In the meantime Luna and I have been thinking about what to do for money and we thought that the best thing to do right now is to reopen this place and take care of other children for a couple of hours a day, that is if you all don't mind being around real babies in your state."

"Alright..." they all agreed, though a bit reluctantly. "You think that other people might be affected, and maybe it could have nothing to do with Pluto?" Ami asked Luna, as the others left to investigate.

"That is possible, for right now it's starting to get late. We'll start to get a meal ready for you. Until then you all should try to take it easy, you've had a rough day.

"Yeah..." she walked away, yawning, as she went to find a library to read in, since by tomorrow, she probably won't be able to anymore...

Haruka and Michiru had toddled over to Hotaru who was looking at a cute lamp near a changing table. "You don't seem that upset over what happened." Haruka said.

"Well this happened to me before." Hotaru said. "Last time this happened all at once but looking back it sort of felt like a vacation, since I have to take another one I figure I might as well enjoy it."

"Yes, but in the other one, you progressed back quickly. For this one, we might grow back slower or even never" Michiru said, afraid at her own words.

"Yeah that does worry me. Still if we do change back this will become another good memory."

"Hotaru... Do you like being like this?" Haruka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if I had a choice, I would have rather have not been turned into a baby again. But if since I have been I might as well enjoy it, and this time I hope maybe all of you can enjoy it with me."

"Hmpf... I rather just destroy whoever did this to us" Haruka said, plopping down onto her bottom, which made Michiru giggle. But one evil eye from the blonde girl made her instantly go quiet.

Minako was looking over herself and the changes made in her uniform. "You know guys I've been thinking; the way our uniforms changed I think we wore them like this before."

"When?" asked Rei.

"Back in the Silver Millennium, from the way Setsuna's attack only tickled Usagi at this age our powers are only really good as playthings so we could get better at using them before we could actually fight."

"Hm... so all of our attacks could not really harm us" Rei replied, getting up and toddling over.

"Yeah, maybe we should all try it out." said Makoto. "But we may want to have Luna here in case you're wrong."

"Alright. Usagi, could you go get her?" Rei asked, looking at the meatball headed girl.

"Why do I have to get her?" She snapped back.

"Because you are the most useless out of all of us!" Rei yelled, sticking her tounge out.

"Just for that I'm going to test my powers on you first!" as toddled to the kitchen area she fell on her bottom three times, so she started crawling just so she wouldn't fall down again. When she got there she couldn't find Artemis. "Luna where's Artemis?" "Oh, we went over to get Mamoru, whether or not he's affected we could use him over here." Usagi cringed at the tought of her boyfriend seeing her this way. "Well we could use you right now, we were going to try out our powers to see if they all have weakend." "That's a good idea, I'll just get a first aid kit and then we can start."

The minute Usagi walked back into the room, the yell of "Mars Fire Ignite!" was heard form the other side of the room, as Mars launched her attack.

Usagi started giggling as soon as the attack hit her, only feeling slightly warm as well as being tickled. "Ok you asked for it! Moon Tiara Action!"

Rei started giggling as well, falling on her back and kicking her legs as the thing bumped her. "Hm... Interesting..." Makoto said, looking at the two.

After a short while it turned out all of thier powers had been affected the same way and Luna was looking at nine baby girls giggling on the floor. "Well now that you have enojyed your new 'toys' it's just about time you had dinner you must all be hungry by now." "Well you better make room for more." said Artemis as he carried in a infantized Mamoru and four other boys came in.

"The Shitennou?!" gasped Luna.

"Who hasn't been affected by this?!?" Rei yelled out, getting up.

Mamoru started to speak. "Don't worry about them, these are the real Shitennou. I found these four stones yesterday and it turned out that they were trapped in them by Beryl. I was going to tell you today but as you can see..."

"Well at any rate we can discuss this over dinner." said Luna. "You can choose what you want tonight, just keep in mind it will still be baby food."

They all agreed and walked into the kitchen, where they were helped into feeding chairs by the adults. "I think the standard meal will be fine" Ami said, looking aorund at the rest.

"I remember them." said Setsuna. "They were Endymion's bodyguards that and..." she was looking at the inner senshi. "What?" asked Minako seeing the boys were blushing. "Nothing, at least nothing to tell you right now." Setsuna said as Artemis tied a bib around her neck.

The inner girls looked at her for a moment, before being distracted as plates were set in front of them. One by one, they started eating. All together, it seemed that everything was alright, with only a few mistakes here and there.

"I guess we also have to drink from a bottle." Zoicite said. Haruka then shrugged. "Well it's better than being thirsty."

"Well, it will definatley be a new experiance for you all" Luna said as she filled bottles and handed them to Artemis to pass out.

It took a short while for them to figure it out after that they sucked the bottles contents and were looking sleepy. "Guess we better put them to bed." said Artemis.

"Yes... How bout I round up the girls and put them in their own nursery why you take the boys" Luna said, already starting to lift Usagi, who was full out asleep by now.

"You know." Artemis said. we may have to change them in the morning. They may have control of thier bodies, but that may only be while they are awake.

"Yes, I know that all too well" she said, gesturing to Usagi, where a wet spot was already forming on the diaper. "Let us put them to bed and check the computer before going to sleep ourselves" she said, picking up a few more.

"Well by morning they may all need a change. While we're at it we better use the computer to set up our 'business'."

She nodded. A few minutes later, she them all in cribs and was at the computer, wiating for Artemis as she brought up the program to search for people.

Artemis walked in, looking around. "So, any luck?"

"It seems that Chibi-Usa is at the Time Gate, but I can't tell if this has affected her. From what I can find it seems to be affecting Senshi and those with similar powers."

"Hm... Is there any way to get to the door?"

"Setsuna might still be able to allow us passage. I'll ask as soon as she wakes up."

"Alright. Have you picked up on any effects in the Dark Kingdom?"

"No, whatever this is it seems to be originating in somewhere in the Kuiper Belt." (FYI, the Kuiper Belt is a series of planet sized objects that Pluto is a part of. Other bodies include Sedna and Eris informally nicknamed Xena until recently)

"Hm... All small planets...How much power is emanating from it?"

"Doesn't seem to be that much compared to what we faced before, seems the problem is in the wavelength of the energy."

"Well, how big is that?" he asked, sitting next to her and looking at the screen

"My guess is about the same as the Senshi's are, er used to be. But I can't even tell if this thing is even alive."

"Well, we need to find a way to cut off the energy prematurely, so we can get whatever it is to notice and come down here" he said

I may find a way but it will take a little time for the computer to give us a detailed scan.

"Alright, but the most important thing right now is to both start up this business, and find who all this has effected. Who knows? Maybe all teens are like this..."

"Or at least those who have Senshi like powers, but if this thing gets stronger it may affect everyone, including us. What name do you think we should give this place?"

"Hm... Galaxy Nursery?" he said, shrugging

"Sounds good." Now we just forge the needed paperwork and we should be in business by tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll take care of that" he said, printing out several sheets

"Ok, by tomorrow it should be set up. We should try to get some sleep before then.

"Alright" he said, looking over to her and smiling. "See you in bed" he said, winking as he turned back and filled out the papers

"We're not married yet, you get the couch tonight."

"Oh, meOW" he said, chuckling 


	5. First Day of the Galaxy Nursery

The next morning Galaxy Nursery was open. "I wonder who will come first?" wondered Setsuna

Luna came into the nursery. "Everyone awake?" she asked, clicking on the light

"Um. I think so but we all have work for you two." said Ami. "And you my want a nose pin."

"Yeah" Ami said sadly, as she sat down, the rest of the group now getting up from their slumber

After everyone was ready Artemis looked out the front door. "Wonder who our first customer will be?"

"I have no idea. But I have a strange feeling that is might not be very surprising" Luna said, walking over to the front desk and sitting

Setsuna crawled up in a black one-piece outfit with snaps at the bottom. "Thanks again for finding these for us. It would be odd to try to explain little senshi out fits to visiting parents." "No problem, just make sure everyone acts the part."

Artemis was in the changing room, nose pin on his nose, changing both Usagi and Minako at the same time. "Jeez guys, you shouldn't have eaten so much" he said, wiping them

Around then the bell at the door rang. "Welcome to Galaxy Nursery Mrs.?" Luna said. "Osaka. And this here is little Naru. Mrs. Tsukino recommended this place to me after she said that her daughter plays here."

Artemis walked out, now holding the blondes. "Who's here?" he asked Luna, looking at the new customer

"Artemis may I have a word with you?" Luna drug him out of earshot. "That's the mother of one of Usagi's friends from school, and that baby is that friend. The odd thing is that she said that Usagi's mother told her about this place. It looks like those who know those who are regressed have their memories altered."

"Hm... then there is a possibility that this power might be more then we could take. If we don't do something soon... Then we might forget that they are Sailor Scouts" he said, thinking deeply

"It might also have something to with the fact that we aren't from this planet. Naru seems to be a baby in mind and body so those with powers might be able to fight this off longer."

"Alright, but we probably only have a month, like the girls" he said, looking at Usagi, who in turn was looking at Naru. "Well, I guess our guess was correct" he said, sighing

"And if this is the case I guess we can expect the relatives any of them have to come and pick them up at the end of the day." A couple of hours later parents had brought more babies, a number of them familiar to the senshi. At that point they heard Rei crying. "Don't know why I did that." she said. "Looks like the instincts of your body are making you act in certain ways even though you have the mind of an adult." said Artemis.

"So... Whenever I feel uncomfortable, I am going to whine?" she asked, looking up at the white haired man. He nodded. "That blows" she said, sniffling

"It's not just that." motioning to Kunzite and Minako who were giggling while playing a game. "You'll all also be more playful.■

She huffed, turning away from the two. "I refuse to act like that" she said, very defiantly

"You may not feel that way for long." said Luna. "Although I would expect you and Haruka to throw a temper tantrum first." she whispered to herself.

"Hey, I heard that!" she yelled up to the tall woman, pointing at her, a vein pulsing in her forehead

"It's just about nap time. We'll research more then and try to reverse this."

"Yeah, and we might want to stay on our toes. I can sense a strange energy around..." Artemis said, carrying several of the new girls

Meanwhile a shadowy figure picked from behind a tree. "Don't worry you'll all see why I'm doing this, that is after I take over for your new playmates."

Artemis twitched, setting them all in their respective cribs. "There it is again. Luna, don't you feel it?"

"I felt a wave of dizziness, but there is definitely some kind of presence nearby."

"Think we should check it out?" he said, tucking them in and putting on a night light

"Wait, now it's gone. Whatever was here has left. We should run a scan of the area though just to be safe."

"Alright, I'm on it" he said, walking over to their special hidden computer system, typing in some information

"Nothing, whatever it was it was careful to not to leave any tracks behind. That indicates it's intelligent."

"From the power we felt, they were temporarily in the area. What do you make of it?"

"It doesn't seem to be evil in and of itself. But it could be a neutral power someone is using against us. Maybe we should examine the Kuiper Belt again."

He nodded and typed information in, zooming in on that specific area

"That's weird; the strength of the energy was grown. Not by much but it's giving out some interference."

"Hm... Think they are preparing for another attack?" Artemis asked, leaning back

"No, more like they just finished one. Perhaps every person that's affected either by regression or memory rewrite seems to make whatever it is stronger."

"Well then, we have to find a hole in the power and start draining it" Artemis said. "Then we get at least some power to fight back"

"It's hard with all the interference, whoa just felt dizzy again." "Same here. You think they're attacking us?"

"Do you think we should go check it out?" Luna asked, standing and looking at he companion

"Of course. Still we can't be sure if they are regressing us or trying to rewrite our memories."

"Alright, let's test. Artemis, who is Minako?" she asked quickly

"My charge and Sailor Venus. Ok now your turn when we came in here the top of the cribs was level to our thighs where does it stop now?"

"Should still be the top of our thighs" se said, walking into the crib room again

"Hello there." said an odd looking woman standing in front of the cribs. "I know you want find out what's going on but that's going to have wait until after your nap." she then raised a dart gun and then every thing went black for the two human felines. 


	6. The Era Of Mamodo

Usagi's eyes slowly opened as she saw a strange looking man staring down at her. "Hello there."

"Who are you? Where are Luna and Artemis?"

"They're taking nap in one of the other cribs, we had to accelerate their regression to match yours, but trust me they are safe and we don't mean you humans any harm."

Minako woke up in the next crib, rubbing her eyes and looking over. "Well, that still doesn't explain who you two are. Who are you?" she asked, sleepily

"We are, shall we say, guardians of transition." They Show a TV set with Prof. Oak on it. "Greetings, I am Proffesor Oak. The Era of Pokemon that will preceed Cristal Tokyo has arrived. However there are those from beyond this world that would take advantage of this time to attack you. We determined that the best way to protect your world was to first regress the population and hide them in a shelter where you will all remain in infancy for the thousand years between now and when The 1000 avatar is born."

"What?!?" Usagi yelled, getting up on her tiny legs, "You can't do that! We can't live like babies for a thousand years!" she shrieked, not believing a word of what this person just said

A strange Woman came in. "I'm afraid that you will like the alternative even less. But for what it's worth it will seem completely natural when your minds match your bodies."

Setsuna then spoke. "So this has nothing to do with my planet getting demoted?"

"No, but still we're sorry for what the coincidence of the two events must have put you through."

Ami stood up, having heard the entire thing. "I hope I am not bothering you, but what, exactly, was the alternative?" she asked, looking up at the taller woman.

"Yeah, what was it?" Usagi asked, turning back to the adults.

"During the coming time there will be a very powerful evil force. It will exhaust it self like a powerful storm but if it sensed developed intelligence on this planet, even in stasis, it would be compelled to wipe it out. This was the only way we could save everyone on the planet."

"But couldn't it simply track us down and destroy us?" Ami retorted. Everyone immediately turned their heads, wondering what the response would be.

"The key word is 'developed intelligence'. This way your minds would be too immature for it to pick up. The regression of your bodies is mostly a measure to reinforce your minds into thinking you are infants."

"So... what do we do? I don't want to sit here and be completely useless!" Rei yelled, tearing up slightly and stomping her foot.

The woman turned to her. "You still have access to your powers, by the time you get out of it your control from around a thousand years of 'Play' with them will bring you to new levels that will help you deal with threats that you otherwise would not be able to handle. and one of You will be The Magix Mamodo of The Keyblade Master. The man turned to one of the other cribs. "Looks like the 'kittens' are starting to wake up."

Artemis and Luna slowly sat up, rubbing their eyes. "What's going on?" Artemis asked, standing up and grabbing the bars, almost falling over.

Luna had something of a grimace on her face after hearing the explanation. "I don't suppose changing back to our feline forms would make us adult cats instead of kittens."

"I'm afraid not." said the man.

"Well I don't suppose you would be so kind as to give us your names."

The male looked towards his female partner. "Do you suppose it's too much to do that?" he asked

"I guess not. He is Castor and I am Pollux, we come from a star in the constellation you call Gemini.

Setsuna looked up at them. "Gemini? I was not familiar that creatures as powerful as yourselves came from, that area" she said.

"Well, we try to keep a low profile." said Castor. "I guess we should get you all ready for when your parents arrive." Makoto then squeaked. "But my parents are dead." Pollux turned to Castor and whispered. "Why don't we keep that a surprise for now?■

He nodded. "Well then, all of you go ahead and get ready" he said, starting to let them onto the floor. When they were loose, Usagi crawled over to Setsuna. "What do you know about these people?"

"I have heard of a species that are always born as male and female pairs of twins form that area. Each pair always acts as one but they were never hostile. I don't know where they got their powers but I have feeling we can trust them.

"Yes, but a thousand years as babies?!? And what is this threat that they talked about?" Minako asked, getting next to Usagi.

"I heard stories, rumors really, about a negative energy that acts like a storm. It seems to form naturally every few thousand years and is attracted to worlds with developed intelligent life. After about a thousand years it dissipates and dies out. Most worlds with senshi could deflect it, but it would require a level of power we haven't reached yet. As for why babies, I suppose it would have also worked if they regressed our world to the stone age but it carried the risk of us going past it on our own. This way we would not develop until it was safe to do so.■

"Well, how exactly do they have us plan to live?" Ami asked.

"And what about the parents? What will happen to them?" Makoto asked.

Setsuna pulled her diaper up. "Well regressing the whole population of the planet would still take some time. My guess is that they will be regressed once everyone in the younger generation becomes babies. As for how we'll live they probably have some city sized nursery areas constructed when everyone's regression is complete, that is to say everyone is a baby in body and mind."

They all were silent, looking at each other. "But... They can't do this" Usagi said, thinking.

Michiru shrugged. "It seems like they are acting on someone else's orders, most likely the Spirit World of the Avatars. As embarrassing as it seems all of this seems to be in our best interest. We may have no choice as Hotaru put it 'Take a vacation from adulthood' even though it▓s going to be a very long one."

"But couldn't we fight it? I mean, they seem powerful enough to regress the entire planet... Why not lend us powers to fight this force?" Rei said

"It doesn't work like that." said Setsuna. "It has to work by expanding our powers by use. We could all train but there doesn't seem to be enough time. The other advantage to this is that we'll have about a thousand years worth of experience from using our powers like toys."

"But... but..." Usagi looked down, trying to think of an argument.

Makoto sighed. "How long before we become full babies?" she asked, looking at her.

"From the way they're picking things up, two days." said Setsuna.

Haruka pouted. "It stinks but it seems like there's nothing we can do for now. Might as well hang out with the other rugrats."

Usagi grumbled, but followed the rest as they gathered into the playroom.

1000 years Later... 


	7. A Sonic Adventure Begins

Sonic was smart. Sonic was successful. Sonic was happy. That's how this soon to be sad story would begin. With Sonic, the happy, successful smart hedgehog. Of course you had to be smart to thwart Dr. Eggman. Sonic had been popular with everyone in town for his heroics but no more so than with his friends, Tails, Knuckles and especially his girlfriend, the sexy Amy Rose. He felt so lucky to have her (yes I know, usually my fanfics have him running from her but not this time). The 2 of them meet on the street corner and embrace each other, but it's not enough for Sonic, he had to kiss her beautiful lips, and he does, he puts his lips to hers and the 2 kiss for moments and moments at a time until Tails and Knuckles show up from behind.

"Hey get a room you 2!" Knuckles says with a chuckle.

"Knuckles! Do you mind? I told you 2 not to disturb when I'm with my girl here" Sonic says.

"But Sonic," Tails explains "there's...there's an emergency, Eggman is invading a genetics lab..."

"A genetics lab?"

"Yes, there are thousands of DNA samples there, if he obtained them, he could find a way to inject himself with various DNA and change his appearance, the possibilities would be endless if he obtained enough genetic information. He could copy it and make clones, evil clones!"

"Well, Amy, I guess business comes before pleasure"

"Go get him, Sonic" Amy says giving her hero a little kiss.

"Don't you worry, I'll be home in time for dinner!"

And that's when it went south, you'll see how pretty soon, just trust me it wasn't pretty.

The Tornado rode triumphantly through the skies, towards the Genetic Lab, located on the GUN pavilion, a place where Sonic wasn't exactly as popular as he was back in his hometown of Station Square.

Soon several cannons are firing on the Tornado. It's metal hull is being filled with holes as thousands of small bullets pierce it

"Hey you guys mind?" Sonic shouts "We're within our rights here"

" THAT remains to be seen, hedgehog" A GUN officer warns.

Finally the gun fire ceases but the cannons continue to follow the Tornado's path.

"What did you do to these guys anyway?" Tails asks.

"Eh, I blew up some stuff" Sonic says with a shrug, referring to his little Metal Harbour incident.

"What kind of stuff?"

"Nothing important..."

Soon the gang lands at the gentics lab. There bullets and lasers fly out of the windows, attempting to pierce them. Sonic and Tails jump out of the plane and sneak in stealthily. Wasn't gonna work, Eggman knew what direction they were going. When Sonic and Tails arrived through the back door he greeted them with firepower. Still, Sonic wasn't convinced that they were doomed just yet.

"Split up Tails, see if we can't double team him!" Sonic says smirking.

Tails flies towards the right while Sonic dashes around Eggman. Eggman fires at Sonic, shattering tons of test tubes and chemicals, spilling vats of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) all over the place. Sonic gasps as he slips on the stuff and slides into a tank. There he is submerged in genetic matter. Tails is brought down by Eggman's lasers and he escapes with some genetic samples. Sonic gets out of the tank woozily. Ouch. He looks down to see his arm had been slit badly by the glass.

"Ooh, that's a nasty bruise" Tails comments.

"Yeah, I just hope nothing got in there from the tank"

"Shouldn't be more than some formaldehyde in there"

"Ew, man, I don't want that stuff in me" Sonic protests.

Unfortunately Tails was wrong with his assumption. He may have been able to correct the error that had occured if he had thought a little more carefully. What was soon to happen to Sonic, however was foreseen by none. Sonic comes home after his battle. Eggman had technically gotten away but Sonic could stop him in the end. He sighs and flops into bed, looking at the ceiling. "Y'know" Sonic thinks, not talking to anyone but himself "I really do enjoy life, I got Amy, I got tons of friends, and I'm popular with people I don't know, I don't think anything could ruin this day.

That night, however did happen. It was a thuderous night outside, bolts of lightning split the skies as an awful development occured within Sonic. Sonic sleeps. Sleeps peacefully as his cells rearrange, as his entire being becomes something unique, something that would surprise him, and change him forever... 


	8. Suddenly Female

Sonic wakes up, everything SEEMED average. He swung his feet out of bed and groggily got off the bed, stretching his arms with exhuastion, he'd never been this tired before. He walks to the bathroom, still yawning, he hadn't been this short either. Sonic could've sworn he was an inch or 2 shorter than last night. He also felt like someone put weights on his back. "Oh well" he thinks "I'll just work out more with Tails today". Sonic stumbles into his bathroom,, his vision kinda blurry. So blurry in fact, his skin appeared a light purple. And it didn't seem to go away. This was weird. Sonic looks at his arms which seem frail and weak and oddly smooth. His legs appeared to be the same way. "Oh no, Sonic thinks. "It can't be..." Sonic brings himself down more so that he could further exmaine his body in the mirror (he had only been able to see from his head to his shoulders. "Oh my god" Sonic thinks. Sonic looks at the image in the mirror and then glances down at his chest. Sonic was no boy anymore.

Sonic runs down her halls to the phone. She flips it off the hook at once and dials Tails' number. She leans against the wall impatiently waiting. She couldn't believe she had been turned into a girl, it just didn't seem possible, but Amy couldn't find out.

"Yello?" Tails says.

"Tails it's me" Sonic says panicked.

Sonic couldn't believe it. Her voice was so much lighter and flowed so much easier, it was also obviously more feminine. She sighs. This was bad.

"Amy?" Tails asks in confusion.

"No, Sonic!" she shouts.

"Sonic? But you sound like..."

"Forget what I sound like, Tails," Sonic pleas "you have to help me, I've been turned into a girl!!!"

"What? Are you kidding me???"

"No, Tails, I'm not!!! I'm a girl... and I don't... know what to do..." she says, now feeling herself choke up from the stress, almost sobbing she falls to her knees now, the phone clutched in her hands.

"Ok, ok, calm down, I'll be there to help you soon, just hold on..."

Tails hangs up. Sonic sighs and slams the phone down and wipes her eyes. She couldn't believe how much she was crying. She hadn't cried this much even when she was little. She sighs as her beatutiful eyes swell up. She goes into her closet and grabs a towel. She wraps it around her new feminine body so she wouldn't be naked when Tails came by. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Wow, that was fast" Sonic thinks and she runs to the door and opens it at once but only to see...

"Amy?"

"Uh yeah? Who are you?"

Sonic couldn't believe it. Amy couldn't recognize her at all, even as a girl. Besides her skin color there were only a few things that made her different than her old form, but Amy couldn't even think of the possibility that the girl standing before her was Sonic.

"Oh, I'm... Sonita!" she says nervously.

"Sonita??? "

"Uh yep"

"And what are you doing at Sonic's house? Sonita? "

"Oh I'm just visiting him, I'm his cousin, from Spain!" she says with a nervous chuckle.

"Cousin from Spain?" Amy asks.

"Oh yes, I just love Spain"

"So, you think I could see Sonic?"

"Well actually he's busy right now"

"Busy...?"

"Um.. getting dressed?"

"Sonic doesn't wear clothes" Amy says glaring back at "Sonita"

"Well he decided maybe he should, so um... he is, I'll tell him you came by..."

"Wait, I think I can wait for him!"

"Um... no you can't, see it takes about... 7 hours for Sonic to get dressed"

"7 hours??? I think maybe I should check on him"

"Um no, but he call you as soon as he's done..."

Sonic finally slams the door on Amy's face. She felt so bad, hurting Amy like that but she couldn't tell her the truth.

"This is odd," Amy thinks, slowly walking away in confusion, "a girl answers the door, in the early morning, wearing nothing but a towel and says I can't see him now, I'm not THAT stupid... Sonic's cheating on me!!!"

Amy runs down the halls crying, passing by Tails who comes down on his way to Sonic's

"Weird."

Finally Tails comes, Sonic pulls him into the house and the 2 sit down.

"Ok, Sonic if what you said happened really happened, I have a logical scientific explanation... we were at a genetics lab right?" Tails says.

"Yeah..."

"Think about it," Tails tells her "your cells have chromosomes right, the 23rd pair of chromosomes codes for gender. Since you were a male hedgehog you had an X and Y chromosome, the tube you shattered contained DNA from a FEMALE creature and the DNA got in through the slit in your arm. These cells ended up replicating and the new DNA had the chromosomal pattern XX which codes for a girl. In order to change you back we need to inject you with Y chromosomes again before too many cells replicate and the change becomes permanent"

"You mean we have to go back to the GUN genetics lab?" Sonic groans.

"Yep, and it won't be easy..." Tails warns.

"Ooh but wait, I can't go there with just a towel on..."

"Hmm... okay, so we'll get you clothes"

"From where?"

"How about Amy?" Tails suggests.

"NO! I mean, I can't. She's my girlfriend, I can't let her see me like this..."

"Okay, how about Rouge? She has girl's clothes"

"Ok, we'll go to Rouge's..." Sonic says reluctantly.

Sonic steps out of her house with no confidence at all. She hoped she could pass the towel off as some kind of dress but people gave her weird looks everywhere she and Tails walked. The townsfolk who once praised her and cheerfully greeted her were making her feel like a total outsider. A small tear trickles down her cheeks as she hangs her head. If this change became permanent, she didn't know what'd she do. Eventually Sonic and Tails arrive at Rouge's and knock on the door.

"Hello?" Rouge says opening the door.

"Rouge! Sonic and I need help..." Tails says.

"Ok, where is he?" she asks.

"Right here" Tails says pointing to the female beside him.

"WHAT?"

"This is Sonic" Tails says again.

"But that's a GIRL..."

"Just let us in" Sonic growls.

When the 2 get in they explain the entire mishap to Rouge.

"Clothes huh? Sure, I'll see what I can get you" Rouge says.

Rouge comes back with an assortment of clothes. Sonic becomes to shuffle through them.

"Too red. Too pink. Too tight. Too big. Too fuzzy." Sonic says, now sorting through them.

Sonic had never been so critical of clothes before mainly cuz she never had to wear them but still, it scared her how her female intuition allowed her to find the perfect clothes to wear. Finally she yanks a top and a pant from the pile. Rouge hands her a bra.

"Whats this?" Sonic asks.

"Your bra"

"I have to wear a bra???"

"You ARE a girl, right?"

"Yes" Sonic replies with a heaving sigh.

Sonic goes into the bathroom and lets the towel drop at last. She couldn't believe she had become a girl. She feels her smooth legs and arms and looks down at her breasts. She straps on her bra first. It was odd how strapping on a bra seemed to be instinct for her. But then she puts on the Tshirt and the pant and looked in the mirror, and thought "I don't look too bad". Sonic zips up the pant and goes into the living room, fully dressed.

"Hey, you clean up pretty good, Sonic" Rouge says.

"Thanks" Sonic replies sort of embarassed.

"So, you guys need to go to the GUN genetic labs, huh?" Rouge asks at last.

"Yep" Tails replies.

"I can help you get through that!!! " Rouge says with a smirk.

"Thanks Rouge, we'll need some help! "

And so, Sonic, Tails and Rouge head towards the base. As the clouds lift, revealing the GUN facility. It was there that Sonic desired to reverse this terrible thing that had happened to her. But what happened next was even worse, Let's See if Young AC is having this much Trouble... 


	9. Test 1: Mamodo Test

-Disney Princess Marina-  
Chimchar LV.5  
Turtwig LV.5  
Pinpluf LV.5

-Disney Princess Cinderella-  
Charmander LV.6  
Bulbasaur LV.6  
Squirtle LV.6

-Disney Princess Belle-  
Cyndiquil LV.7  
Chikorita LV.7  
Totodile LV.7

-Mamodo Gym Leader Walt-  
Torchic LV.9  
Treeko LV.9  
Mudkip LV.10

(after this you get a mamodo)

Turn this into a story Please


	10. Death of A Hero

"Sonic look out!" Tails warns.

Sonic whimpers as the plane tilts and swerves, avoiding oncoming cannon fire. The GUN officials below weren't responding to reason at all. They simply shot at them with no mercy. Sonic felt the wings tilting. She was flipped over and almost slid off.

"Hold on Sonic!"

Sonic tried. but she couldn't hold on. She feels herself slip and slip helplessly off the wing of the Tornado and she falls onto cold unfeeling steel. Unfortunately the Tornado cannot land to get her as this would endanger all of them further.

"Tails... just... go on," Sonic tells them, tears swelling in her eyes "I'll catch up..."

Sonic sits down and buries her head in her lap, sobbing her eyes out. Finally a bullet grazes past her shoulder, singing the sleeve of her shirt off. She looks up at the approaching droids angrily.

"Can't you see I'm having a bit of a breakdown???" she groans.

The droids continue to advance shooting a steady stream of bullets and laser fire. Sonic runs through them all. She still had some fight in her, until she runs right into a red sheild.

The GUN robot holding the shield removes it for a second to fire. The blast hits Sonic in the stomach. She groans and falls to the ground in pain. Her whole world goes black.

"Hedgehog Detained"

Meanwhile

AC finds a dreamcast, and he opens it to find a Hologram of Yogurt

"Greetings Mr. Cayford, You want a Pixl, you got the map to one, Tippi"

AC Finds a Weird map "Thanks"

"Mention It, AC, and Remember, May the Schwartz Be With You..."

Video Instruction Guide

"Here is the map key..."

Dreamcast Closed Gate to the Schwartz Temple Gamecube Paper Curse X-Box Pixl

Back to their story

"Tails! Which building is the genetics lab?" Rouge asks.

"The one down there, I think"

"You think???"

"They all look the same!"

"Okay, fine, take us down there then"

"Well see that could be a problem" Tails says nervously.

"What do you mean?"

"See, the lasers are everywhere down there and we're still caught in a lot of them right now, if we dip the plane now we're sure to be shot to pieces..."

"You mean you have no weapons on this plane?"

"Nothing outside of a small torpedo blaster"

"Then BLAST! Blast them all!" Rouge shouts.

Rouge gets frustrated and reaches over towards the control console randomly hitting buttons until the blaster activates. She then jabs this button many times firing small streams of torpedos at the guns. Once enough of them are gone, Tails is able to land the plane.

"C'mon let's go!" he says.

Elsewhere

"Lunaruk" Usagi used her Moon Tiara Action

Back to Our Story

2 large robotic behemoths drag a defeated and passed out Sonic into a large room. They go through many sliding steel doors until they reach the office of the First in command and founder of GUN enterprises, Gill U. Needlemeyer. Once inside the large chrome office the robots drop Sonic and blast off. Sonic slowly wakes up to see the strange man seated before her. Gill was a somewhat large but aging man, appearing to be in his late 50's. Sonic slowly gets up hoping she could talk some sense into this odd man. She dusts herself off and extends her hand towards him.

"Hello Mr..." Sonic begins, reading the plaqye on his desk "...NeedleMayor..."

"It's NeedleMeyer, you litle twit and don't you forget it!!!" he shouted back at her.

"Um... sorry"

Sonic backs away in fear. Looks like talking sensibly wasn't gonna work with this nut.

"So, Sonic..." Gill says.

How did he know my name? Sonic thinks Well then again I have done a lot of destruction around here.

"Looks like you've done a lot of destruction around here!"

Suddenly 2 steel bars grab Sonic and contrict her to the wall. She screams and struggles as the bars contain her. Gill laughs and gets out of his chair, walking toward Sonic with an evil smile.

" So, hedgehog... looks like you've stopped me for the LAST TIME! HA HA HA HA HA!" Gill laughs suddenly.

This was no ordinary military dude thinks Sonic.

"Eggman?"

"THAT'S RIGHT, FOOL!" Gill shouts.

"So... your plan worked I assume..."

"Yep, by injecting myself with DNA I'm able to rule the GUN facility where I have access to all kinds of droids and weapons and speaking of droids..." Gill begins.

Gill presses a button and takes out a microphone

"Send a military droid to the gentics lab to squash ANY intruders!" he then announces.

"NOO! I won't... let you hurt my friends" Sonic screams trying desperately to break free.

"Too late!!" Gill tells her.

"So... I assume you know of my mishap, then?"

"HA! It's quite obvious you've been turned into a girl and let me say this, RED is not your color"

Gill walks out laughing.

"Now that I've stolen all the weapons..." Gill says with a smile "...I can destroy this place and GET OUT! Then I can proceed to destroy station square with THIS!"

Gill takes out a vial of green liquid and laughs.

"Wh-what's that?" Sonic asks.

"You'll see! You'll ALL see!" he shouts back from across the hallway.

ARGH! Sonic isn't nearly strong enough to escape. She struggles until her muscles almost pop and even after pushing all her strangth into the wire it begins to shock her fragile body, a pain that disables her from moving. She sighs and almost passes out. She felt nauseaus and just wanted to go home, and be her old self again.

Meanwhile

"Rouge? Can you break the security lock?" Tails asked.

"Just...about...done!" she said.

The door slides open. The 2 of them run in and search around through vials of genetic matter.

"Tails!!! How do we know what we're looking for???" Rouge asks.

"Err... I'm not sure, they SHOULD be labeled"

"... You're not SURE?!!"

"We're looking for a Y chromosomal sample"

"And how can you tell which one it is?" Rouge asks angrily "they're all exactly the same!!!"

"Hmm... wait my genetic scanner!" Tails realizes.

Tails scans a few green vials until he finds one that is correct for Sonic's problem.

"ROUGE! I found it!"

"Good! Now let's go!"

Suddenly a laser hits Tails, he drops the vial and several other vials clatter onto the floor making it impossible to predict which is which. As a large military droid stomps into the genetic lab, Tails scrambles around to find the right tube. Eventually he picks up 3 that he thinks are the right one while lasers fly behind him. Finally after further scanning he tosses the correct one to Rouge. She grabs it and is about to leave when the droid slams her into a wall. It's mighty metallic claws grasp onto her throat, begginning to kill her, almost at once. She groans from pain and drops the vial. Tails scoops it up but the robot smaks him to the wall next, swinging his other arm into him. Rouge kicks off the robot to escape.

"ROUGE! Quickly!" Tails says, under the claw of the robot.

He throws Rouge the cure vial and a cell phone.

"Call... Amy...," he says "have her come here and help us, and if you can... find Sonic and have her... drink this!"

Rouge vigourously dials Amy's number.

Meanwhile at Amy's house

"DAMN SONIC!" Amy shouts.

Amy tears a Sonic poster off her wall. She takes her Sonic drapes down and tears the bedding off. She collapses onto her pillows and cries like she never has before. She hears the phone ring and snatches off the hook. She sniffles and gets it back together.

"Yes?" she says.

"Amy!!! You have to hurry... and come to the GUN facility!" Rouge shouts.

"GUN? But why?"

"Tails and I have some trouble down here! Just use the homing beacon on the Tornado! Take it over here... and bring your hammer! We're gonna need some backup!"

"Okay, I'll be there" Amy says.

"Hmph!" Amy thinks "His friends are in trouble and Sonic's probably still with that slutty Sonita!". Amy takes her hammer and storms out, then remembers she forgot the homing beacon and takes it. She hits some buttons on a remote control like keypad and the Tornado whirs towards her. She hops in and the adventure begins... or continues rather.

Back at GUN

Sonic presses her weight into the wires and sighs as they snap at last. She breathes heavily for a while, many bruises scar her smooth skin. She sighs and looks at herself in a compact that happened to be in her pocket. She moves her hand down the large red scar on her face and sighs. That looked gruesome she thought. But she had to hurry back to Station Square and stop Eggman, no matter what her gender was. She runs out towards the long hallways, storming past small armies of GUN droids. She breaks down one last door, being chased by a herd of robots. She finds an experimental rocket that doesn't look safe by any means but she has no choice. Whatever DNA Eggman had brought with him, couldn't be good. She hits some buttons on a keypad. The console reads "LAUNCH READY". She gets into the rocket and holds on as she is blasted off towards Station Square where her... ultimate battle, would soon begin.

Meanwhile

"Hold on Tails!!!" Rouge says.

Rouge runs towards the bot and kicks it. No effect, besides denting her iron boot, that is. She sighs and then jumps as the robot swings a spiked arm at her. She pants heavily, running towards the bot again, stumbling past it this time and getting nailed in the back of the neck with a laser. She sighs with pain and falls into the corner, her neck burning and seething.

Suddenly, when all seems lost, Amy thwacks the bot to the ground with her hammer.

"THAT'S IT! NOBODY MESSES WITH MY FRIENDS!!!" she screamed.

"Amy you came!" Tails said, relieved.

"Yep, nobody messes with you guys!" she says again.

"Now we just need to find Sonic!"

Amy growls angrily and turns away at the sound of her name.

"Amy???"

"SONIC... That little asshole cheated on me...!!" Amy shouts.

"Huh? Sonic? She'd never do that..." Rouge says.

"Yes he would, and what do you mean... she?" Amy asked.

"You mean, you don't know? Oh of course you dont..."

"Don't know what?"

"Sonic's..."

"...a girl now, Amy"

"A girl??? What is this a joke???" Amy asked in disbelief.

"Wish it were but remember that mission to the genetic labs?" Tails explains "Sonic got turned into a girl by some DNA..."

"NOOO! I... I don't believe you! That's not even physically possible" Amy cries turning away.

"Well actually it was, and there is a scientific explanation to all this..." Tails replies.

"I don't care, let's just go home!" Amy says.

"What about Sonic?" Rouge asked.

"Let him OR her find his or her own way home!" Amy growls.

"Amy, wait!"

Tails and Rouge chase after the Tornado as it revs up, just barely making it onboard as an angry Amy Rose presses the accelarator with full force and the Tornado heads back to their hometown...

Station Square

Storm clouds closed in as thunder rolled towards the city. It was a storm reminiscent as the one that had taken Sonic's life by storm forever, just last night. Only this storm, would be intense, faaaar more intense. As streaks of lightning illuminated the darkening skies. A shadowy figure approaches from atop a building. A figure, so sinister, so evil, ah who am I kidding, it's just Eggman.

"THAT'S IT! I SHALL NO LONGER BE MOCKED!!!" he shouts.

At that moment, all eyes in the city turn towards Dr. Eggman, who was still in the form of Gill. Eggman (or Gill, whatever you want to call him) cackles evilly and launches his biggest ultimatum yet.

"Surrender to me now, Station Square," he says "or I shall destroy your puny city!"

Wait, that's it? THAT'S the big threat? He says that everytime!

"Ah, shut up, author!"

HEY!

Anyway, Eggman, seeing that his threats are not being heard finally does it, the ultimate transformation.

"Using artificial chaos DNA," he explains "I shall transform myself, into the ultimate SUPER BEAST!"

Gill laughs once more, still nobody takes him seriously, and thus, he begins his evil plan. He pours the green acid into a tube and injects himself. He screams and writhes with pain. Some citizens turn to witness. As he gets down on his hands and knees, a few scales break through his flesh, hideous green scales, that tear his shirt. More bystanders gawk at this awful transformation. Soon slime oozes from his eyes (yes, this is gross), and he lets out a loud shreiking growl that frightens everyone. Finally a slithery, dreadful looking tentacle splits his skin. His shirt tears and he grows in size until he's a huge blobby monster of death, composed of skin and water. Large glowing eyes are atop his head and instead of legs he has 6 long tentacles that are mounted onto a building, with 2 razor sharp claws. The large monster bellows out his call of doom.

"I am... the Egg Behemoth!!!!" he says letting out a long snarl.

The Behemoth snarls and growls. It reaches down to the city streets and picks up police cars, throwing them into buildings and causing chaos with everything he touches. Suddenly there is a woosh, a huge rocket breaks through the skies. The Behemoth growls and shoots a stream of acid from it's mouth. The acid breaks the rocket up quite a bit and Sonic is forced to jump out of a hatch in the back as half of the steel melts around her. She jumps down and lands at street level, to many unfriendly eyes.

"Whose that?" someone asked.

"She probably created that monster!" someone else snapped.

"Where's Sonic?" someone in the background would ask.

"I am Sonic" she whispered quietly.

Laughing. Several people, laughing at her. As the rain begins to pour and soak Sonic from head to toe, it's hard to tell if the water that coats her cheeks was really rain or her own tears. She sulks and slinks back into the crowd embarrassed. She sobs and runs into an alley, welcomed by nothing but trash and sewer rats. She sighs and wipes her eyes. This was no way for a world famous hero to behave. But the truth was, Sonic was no hero anymore, and there was almost nothing she could do. Just then, she hears a scream. Thousands of visions hit her at once. Amy!

Sonic ducks out of the alley and sees the Tornado smoking, falling to the ground

"Tails!! Pull up!" Rouge shouts.

"I... I cant!" he says.

"AHHH! This is the end!" Amy screams.

Sonic finally runs out of hiding. Nothing could happen to Amy!! She runs after the plane, having a good idea of where it would crash, but how could Sonic stop it? She wasn't really a big power lifter, that was Knuckles' area of expertise, but Sonic had to do something. Unfortunately she wasn't able to do it in time. The plane crashes into another side alley. Sonic, frantic runs after it, ignoring the screams of all those except Amy. She runs by to see it, the burning rubble. Had they all... died? No, it couldn't be...

Sonic's eyes are wide with fear. Wide with the fear that her friends and the one girl she had really cared about were all... gone. But luckily a cloud of hope appears as the flames are doused. Tails jumps out of the plane. Rouge does too, her clothes a bit scorched but they were okay, but what about Amy? Sonic runs past them and looks inside the plane. Amy!!! Amy's eyes were closed, and her body appeared to be limp and without feeling. Sonic chokes up at once and buries herself in Amy's stomach sighing and crying. Tails comes up from behind and pats her on the back.

"Sonic... I got the antidote..." Tails says.

"I... I... don't care, I want my Amy back..." Sonic says quietly.

"We don't know if she's dead or not, Sonic, she passed out after the smoke got worse, and... well we don't know!" Rouge said.

"We have to do something!!!" Sonic screamed.

Sonic looks down at Amy, her beautiful face, no longer alive with that once cheery smile, but lifeless, without emotion. Sonic turns towards Tails, with a look of vegeance.

"TAILS! Do you have any way to defeat that thing?" she asked.

"For something that big??? I have this, it's a nuclear bomb, but it's untested and you have to manually place it on him, and that could be..."

Sonic snatches the nuclear detonator and the bomb without saying a word. She jumps into the air high and lands on a tentacle of the Behemoth without him knowing.

"TAILS? Does she... know what she's doing?" Rouge asked.

"Woah, what... what happened?" Amy said, coming to.

Rouge and Tails turn back at once.

"Amy?"

"You're alive???"

"Yeah Im alive, but... whaaaa? What's that???" Amy screamed.

"We think it's Eggman, or at least it was!" Tails explained.

"Ew, it's gross, but... whose that hedgehog on there? Could it be... Sonic???" Amy asked.

"Not this time, foolish hedgehog!" the behemoth growled.

The Behemoth whips it's tentacle and Sonic is flung off towards Amy, she lands on some conrete and almost passes out, only to see Amy's concerned face look down at her. She instantly gets up and hugs her. She was so happy to see that Amy was alive.

"Wait a sec!" Amy shouts, shoving Sonic away "You're that... SONITA!"

"Amy... Amy... it's me! Sonic..." she admits.

"Sonic?"

Amy knew then, that it was her Sonic. Her form was different, but the person inside... was the same. Her eyes, and even her voice, although feminine, had Sonic's sincerity in it. Amy looks at her former boyfriend and hugs him, burying her head in her chest and crying.

"OH MY GOD, SONIC! It's true, you... you ARE a girl! " Amy says sobbing.

"I... I know... Amy, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before... but..."

"No, don't worry... the others have a cure..."

"Make that did..." Tails says solemnly.

"Huh?"

"The bottle shattered" Rouge says.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, Sonic. When you were flung this way... I got surprised... and dropped the bottle..." Tails says.

"So I'm a... girl... forever???" Sonic growls

"It looks that way" Tails tells her.

Sonic looks at Amy who looks back at her with shock. She couldn't believe it. She grabs onto the detonator and activates it. The bomb starts beeping at an accelerated rate.

"S-S-Sonic!! What are you doing??? You can't activate the detonator and the bomb at the same time, you'll only have 10 seconds to place it on the Behemoth and get out of there!" Tails shouts.

"Then so be it..." she says, now turning to Amy "Goodbye, Amy Rose!"

"What? Noooo!" Amy screams.

Sonic jumps ahead of the others, the bomb beeping even faster.

"What's she doing???" Rouge asked.

"Oh my god... she's... gonna kill herself!"

"SONIC... NO!!!"

"Amy, it's almost impossible to stop her, even if she changes her mind now, the explosion from that bomb is huge, her fate... is sealed"

Sonic's eyes narrow at the Behemoth, her last enemy. She had to be the hero... just one... last time!

FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT

The clouds open, the thunder rumbles and a flash of lightning goes before Sonic's eyes. A huge bolt of lightning hits Sonic as she clutches the bomb. She has but one last thought. "I love you all... forever." After a split second, the bomb reacts. A violet explosion takes the life out of Sonic's body and slays the Behemoth. Sonic's corpse flies out onto the streets. Amy knocks the crowds out of the way, and runs to her beloved. She goes over to Sonic, puts her head on her heart. No heartbeat. She grabs Sonic's arm and it falls limp. Sonic was dead.

Amy gets on her hands and knees, and looks at Sonic's face in horror. She bends down, and gives her hero one last kiss on the lips

"How long until she realizes she's kissing a girl???" Tails mumbles.

Amy sighs and pulls away. Sonic was gone. She begins crying, her tears falling onto Sonic's body. Pretty soon the crowd realizes what is going on. They realize, that Sonic was dead, and that the greatest hero of their era had passed. Then His Corpse Turns into A Blue Heart

Meanwhile

"A Pure Heart is Nearby, You Wouldn't Like it. Because it was once Sonic" Said Usagi to AC Who Witnissed The Whole Thing

"I Know Usagi, Sonic's Pals Left Execpt for Amy"

Back To Their Side

"Cream, What are You going?" Said Knux

"Wonderland, You?" Said Cream

"Mount Olimpus." Said Knux

"Beverly Hills" Said Erica

"Halloween Town" Said Shadow

"Tresure Planet" Said Rouge

"Nowhere..." Said Amy

They All Left, Except for Amy, Who Was Still morning the loss of her Boyfriend

Suddenly, Her Fur vanished and saw in a puddle of blood, Not A hedgehog But a teenaged HUMAN girl with shoulder length pink hair and greenish colored eyes. Her figure was quite stunning but she was just so shocked to see herself in her current form, she just couldn't believe it. She was human! All of her was human. She felt her entire body and noticed how much softer it was and as a human she was at least a couple feet taller.

"Join Us on a...Quest of epic Porportions" Said AC

"O.K. I'm Great at Speedy Getaways, I'll Be The Team Healer, Have Player Two Press A and B simletaniusly"

YOU GOT A PURE HEART

PARTY AMOUNT INCRESED BY 1

AMY JOINED YOUR PARTY

End of Chapter

Then Amy Unlocked Ami, and the baby human turned into a mamodo, A spellbook in hand they Set out for the Pixl Tippi, Hoping that they Return to normal, But unfortionately they are mamodo in the battle for V-Cards 


End file.
